minecade_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Capture the Flag
Capture the Flag, '''also called '''CTF '''for short, is a minigame featured on MCArcade. It is a team based PvP game. The goal is to capture the opposing team's flags. Gameplay Players can join at any time during the game. When a player spawns/respawns, they can choose a kit. Many of these kits are donor exclusive. The goal of the game is to capture the opposing team's flags. When you make it to the other team's flags, right clicking one will allow you to take it. Colored wool will appear on your head. When you make it back to your base, you can capture the flag by right clicking a grey wool block. However, if someone kills you on the way back to your base, you will drop the flag and it will reappear in their base. Some kits, known as "defense" kits, cannot capture the flag. When all three of a teams flags have been captured, the game ends, and all players are teleported back to the MCArcade lobby. Offense Kits These kits are able to take the opposing team's flags. VIB, Bro, and Bawz kits are donor exclusive. '''Default Kits Joker Has a Sharpness I Wood Sword, White Leather Tunic, and gives players Strength II upon hit. Katniss Has a Infinity I Punch I Bow, an arrow, and an Iron Chestplate. Spartan Has a Punch I Wood Sword and a Leather Tunic and Boots with Protection II and III, respectively. Tinman Has a Sharpness I Wood Axe, and Iron Boots with Protection III. VIB Kits Aron Has a Wooden Sword and an Iron Chestplate and Leggings. Bowser Has a Sharpness II Wood Sword, Slowness V, and Mining Fatigue, as well as Red Leather Leggings. Explorer Has a Stone Sword with Speed I and a Diamond Helmet. It also has a Compass, which has no function. Bro Kits Bee Has a Gold Sword that poisons players, yellow leggings, and black boots. Goldilocks Has a Bowl of Soup, Pink Leather Leggings and Boots, and gives Nausea upon hitting players. Does not take fall damage. Iceman Has an Ice Block, Speed I, a White Leather Chestplate, Leggings, and Boots, and gives players slowness upon hit. Taz Has a Wood Pickaxe with Smite II that sets players on fire, and a Leather Cap and Boots. Oddly, the boots have Fire Protection 0... Bawz Kits Batman Has Jump Boost II and a Black Leather Cap and Tunic. It also gives players Blindness upon hit. Does not take fall damage. Fisherman Has a Fishing Rod that, when it hooks someone, teleports players to you. Has Knockback I, and an Iron Helmet with Protection II. Pyro Has a Flame I Infinity I Bow, and a Red Leather Cap and Tunic. Spy Has Invisibility. Zuko Has a Knockback II Stick and Red Leather Boots. When it catches on fire, it doesn't take damage and gains Strength III. Defense Kits Unlike Offense Kits, these kits cannot take the flag. They often have increased mobility to chase down opponents. These are donor exclusive. VIB Kits Enderbawz Has a Knockback I Wooden Shovel and Iron Pants with Protection II. It also has an enderpearl which regenerates after use. Storm Has a Wood Sword, Blue Leather Tunic and Boots, and Speed III. Bro Kits Stomper Has a Wood Sword, Green Leather Tunic, Leggings, and Boots, and Jump Boost V. Maps There are two maps Capture the Flag can be player on. Bawz This is a Christmas themed map. It contains a Christmas Tree, numerous presents and toys, and even Santa's sleigh. Castle This map has a Sandstone Castle and a Nether Castle. Both are separated by lava, but there is a bridge above it. Category:MCArcade Category:MCArcade Minigames